<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you are ashes remember this by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178895">when you are ashes remember this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the enemies' territory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, Chanyeøl has anger issues; but he tries, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Sleeping with the enemy, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol, X-EXO Clones (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred threatens to burn Chanyeøl from the inside out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in the enemies' territory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you are ashes remember this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal bends and stone cracks as Chanyeøl stalks through their base, flames licking up his heels wherever he strides. Blind rage fuels him, leaves him restless. It always happens when he’s angry, the heat radiating off him spiking up to unbearable temperatures, wrecking everything it touches.</p><p>Chanyeøl lost today, and hatred threatens to burn him from the inside out.</p><p>His jaw clenches in a snarl, fists tightened until his knuckles turn white, until his nails break through the skin on his palms. Everyone on his team knows that Chanyeøl is the worst at admitting defeat, even worse when it’s at the hands of his Original. Chanyeøl hungers for his blood, lusts for the day when they will finally crush EXO. The obsession runs bone-deep, and the scorn for their enemies is fathomless.</p><p>Chanyeøl curses, but forces himself to a halt. He’s been pacing through dark, narrow corridors for a while now, even while he remembers that he shouldn’t. Suhø would punish him if he comes back later and finds Chanyeøl practically melting down their own hideout like this. </p><p>“Did you lose again, poor Chanyeøllie? How embarrassing,” a high-pitched cackle echoes through the hallways, rekindling Chanyeøl’s anger once more.</p><p>“Fuck off,” he growls towards the corner where the mocking voice was coming from, and a shadow that’s been following him for some time emerges, joins him in the dim light.</p><p>Chanyeøl is met with Chën’s smirk, smug and taunting as ever, giving off that insufferable sense of superiority which makes Chanyeøl’s blood boil. Tension is already crackling in the air, electricity clashing with flame even if it’s not visible to the ordinary eye. Usually, his team members don’t even bother trying to cross him when Chanyeøl is in a state like this. But that doesn’t mean they would back down from a fight, even among each other when necessary. In fact, X-EXO lives off the mayhem.</p><p>The first strike never comes, however. “Quit your bullshit,” Chën warns quietly, expression darkening to a cold scowl, “and better go see to your chewing toy. He’s been looking for you ever since you started throwing a fit.”</p><p>Despite his smaller frame, Chën pushes past Chanyeøl without another glance to spare, shoving his shoulder against his to make way. The gesture should be enough to set Chanyeøl off, but Chën’s words distract his thoughts to something completely different. He stares at the empty path in front of him, bemused, before he heads for his own domain to find Junmyeon.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Chanyeøl to track him down, recognizing the impression of water anywhere. The sensation feels almost identical to Suhø, but not quite. Having to share the same looks and powers with their archenemies always seemed like a cruel joke to Chanyeøl, the only gratification being that the rival team probably suffers harder from it.</p><p>Junmyeon is different, though. Chanyeøl realizes this anew when he catches sight of him on one of his rundown mattresses, lying on his side, seemingly asleep. It’s still strange to Chanyeøl, how EXO’s leader lets his guard down around them, how he submits so easily. In the beginning, Chanyeøl used to  make fun of Junmyeon, called him pathetic and weak, an embarrassment to his own group.</p><p>But Suhø had warned him many times then, how Junmyeon follows his own certain game strategy, toys with them as much as they like to play with him. No one understands Junmyeon’s motives, the desire for peace sounding so utterly ridiculous, yet Suhø is wary of the possibility. That Junmyeon might undo them all, in the end.</p><p>Looking at Junmyeon’s curled up form on that makeshift bed though, Chanyeøl can’t see the threat. He sits down on the edge next to him, ignoring how careful he becomes whenever he’s around Junmyeon. He chalks it up to the fact that Junmyeon wields water, the one element that could end Chanyeøl in a fight. He never does.</p><p>“Why did you seek me out?” Chanyeøl asks, somehow cautious of the volume in his voice, running a hand through Junmyeon’s hair and feeling dampness in it. Junmyeon stirs at the touch, squints and looks up at him through heavy lids.</p><p>“You were upset,” Junmyeon says, voice strained. He closes his eyes again, and his next words come quieter, less certain. “It could be felt everywhere. He used to be like that, too.”</p><p>Irritation sparks off inside him all over again when Chanyeøl gets the implication, the thought of being compared to his Original just too repulsive. In a rush, he flips Junmyeon onto his back and cages him on the mattress with his own body. Some primal instinct rears its head in Chanyeøl as he leans in close, like an animal that just caught its prey. Junmyeon doesn’t look scared, though.</p><p>“Is that so? And so what? You came to tame me like that dog of yours?” Chanyeøl sneers, lips close to Junmyeon’s ear. It would be easy to have a taste of him like this.</p><p>“No,” Junmyeon offers, small hands coming up to Chanyeøl’s shoulders, not to stop him. To make him wait. “I just knew he was hurting.”</p><p>It’s so fucking ridiculous it should make Chanyeøl laugh. It was <i>him</i> who lost today, so why should Junmyeon care? He fleetingly wonders whether this is the reason EXO turned out to be so soft, because Junmyeon leads them that way. Too concerned about licking each other’s wounds to bite back.</p><p>Receiving sympathy from the enemy in that fashion, it should feel humiliating. Yet it makes Chanyeøl pause, that new-found anger dissolving in dying embers. He decides to mouth at Junmyeon’s neck instead, to take off his mind.</p><p>“He won, you know,” Chanyeøl murmurs against Junmyeon’s jugular, worrying the skin with his teeth there to leave a mark. Junmyeon tries to keep still underneath him, but Chanyeøl can tell by Junmyeon’s soft noises that the teasing is already enough to rile him up. He puts his hands to work as well, quick in relieving them both of their pants. </p><p>Hot arousal courses through him when Chanyeøl sees how Junmyeon so readily parts his legs for him, invites him into that space between. He moves in close to press his lips at Junmyeon’s throat once more, his fingers finding their way inside Junmyeon even before Chanyeøl himself can think different on it.</p><p>“I think you’re enjoying this too much, staying with us,” Chanyeøl muses as he works Junmyeon open, swallows Junmyeon’s little whimpers like he can steal them all for himself, “Is that what you want? Waiting to be saved like a princess?”</p><p>Junmyeon cries when Chanyeøl curls his fingers inside him, brushing against his prostate. His eyes shimmer from tears forming at the corners, and Chanyeøl revels in the moment,  eases off to really look at him for the first time.</p><p>It’s evident how much the heat is affecting Junmyeon. He looks pretty like this, like he’s having a fever, damp strands of hair clinging to his forehead, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat. His eyes are hazy and dark when he looks up at Chanyeøl, lips parted in heavy breaths like he’s waiting for him.</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Chanyeøl asks again as he bends down to nibble at Junmyeon’s jaw, stroking himself to hardness. He can’t help but notice how tiny Junmyeon seems, buried underneath him, compared to his own body. Then there are heels digging at his sides, urging him to hurry.</p><p>“Take me,” Junmyeon whispers into the hollow of his shoulder, and Chanyeøl pushes inside. </p><p>It’s slow, at first. Chanyeøl has to breach him carefully, inch by inch, not only for Junmyeon’s sake but his own as well. The warmth that welcomes him is almost too good it becomes unbearable. He wiggles and shifts, figuring out ways in how to fit their bodies together, creating space for movement. A few more moments of adjusting later, he starts thrusting his hips with intent, trying to find a steady rhythm.</p><p>Soon enough, everything seems to fall away except for lust and sensation. Junmyeon feels so tight and wet around him, and Chanyeøl groans, picking up the pace in greed for pleasure with every other snap of his hips. His hands wrap around Junmyeon’s waist possessively, keeping him in place just to find the right angle.</p><p>A whine escapes Junmyeon, indicating that Chanyeøl has found that spot he was looking for. It stokes the fire inside of him even further, makes him go faster until he’s rutting into Junmyeon selfishly, driven on instinct only to crave release. </p><p>“So good,” Chanyeøl praises in between grunts, too immersed and too fucking addicted to the friction on his cock, “So good for me, little princess.”</p><p>And so Junmyeon is, just laying there and taking what Chanyeøl gives him. His fingers are tangled in the sheets, even while Chanyeøl can read the signs that he wants to touch himself. Feeling generous, he grabs one of Junmyeon’s hands and wanders it between his legs, coaxing him in rushed whispers, tells him: “Let me see you come.”</p><p>Junmyeon moans softly underneath him as Chanyeøl continues to fuck him hard, clouded eyes gazing up at him. They’re full of tears, glittering like stars, and for one crazed second Chanyeøl wants to keep them like treasure. </p><p>And then, suddenly, he thinks of how Junmyeon probably looks at Chanyeol like this all the time, how they would do this with feeling, love. He thinks of how he’ll never get to see Suhø like this, falling apart under his hands because he asked him to. He thinks of how X-EXO will never have what EXO has, and Chanyeøl is overcome with a yearning for something so completely out of reach.</p><p>He comes inside to the sound of Junmyeon’s whimpers, Junmyeon’s eyes never leaving his, drowning in them like he would drown in an ocean. It would mean death to a fire, but by then all the rage has long been extinguished. He shudders, wrecked with the afterwaves of an orgasm as he wills his movements to a halt.</p><p>Distantly, Chanyeøl hears Junmyeon making a wounded sound which reminds him to pull out gently. It has Junmyeon crying out anyway, his body twitching from oversensitivity. Chanyeøl looks down at him for a moment, commits the image to memory before he decides to help him out. Wrapping his larger hand around Junmyeon’s on his cock, he guides him with sure strokes until he’s sent over the edge, too.</p><p>Junmyeon stays after they had time to recover. Chanyeøl doesn’t feel like throwing him out, doesn’t feel like mocking him anymore, either. They sit next to each other in silence, shoulder to shoulder, quietly tolerating each other’s presence. For some reason, Chanyeøl feels obligated to find some familiar anger, that old, burning hatred within him. But it all appears to be washed away now, even the defeat against his Original seeming a long forgotten event from the past.</p><p>He doesn’t want to give Junmyeon credit for this. He doesn’t want to be at peace, doesn’t want to welcome the cool touch of water on him. He doesn’t want to feel anything when Junmyeon closes the distance, kisses him on his temple.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that it has to be this way,” Junmyeon says, and Chanyeøl has to choke back a laugh because no one has ever apologized to him. </p><p>He knows of the concept, but just like most of human invention, it seems so incredibly stupid and useless. Expressing regret for one’s faults and failings, asking for forgiveness from those that have been wronged. X-EXO is all Chanyeøl knew, and feeling sorry, for themselves or for others, has never gotten them anywhere.</p><p>Junmyeon has it all wrong, believing in a world where water apologizes to fire, where he and Chanyeøl could be allies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>phew, i struggled a lot with this one<br/>hope you like it though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>